Volar de la muerte
by HeladoDeFresa
Summary: Un extraño sombrero lleva a Tom Riddle a Hogwarts 50 años más tarde. Dumbledore decide protegerlo, y Hermione es la encargada de guardar el secreto: usando el diario, encontrará las pistas para humanizar al joven Voldemort en el presente. TRHG


**Volar de la muerte**

por Helado de Fresa

**Capítulo 1 - En la sala de objetos perdidos**

Estaba exasperándose. En algún lugar de esa habitación tenía que haber algo que le sirviera. No era más que una vaga esperanza sustentada en la nada, sin embargo le había parecido una excelente idea buscar entre los objetos más ocultos de Hogwarts alguna información útil: era esa habitación precisamente la que contenía, por una u otra razón, aquellas cosas que querían ser escondidas y olvidadas, así como las que eran extraviadas por descuido. Para Tom, a esas alturas la escuela de magia y hechicería no le guardaba ningún secreto. Había abrazado a Hogwarts como un naufrago a una tabla en el medio del mar, y él honraba su suerte adquiriendo todos los conocimientos que ésta le ofrecía tanto fuera como dentro de las lecciones. Entre más oscuros eran estos conocimientos, mejor: cualquier cosa que refiriese a la magia merecía su completa diligencia.

Estaba cansado de encontrar cachivaches inútiles en su extenuante exploración. Se sentó sobre una pila de revistas _Corazón de bruja_, que de seguro su abuela habría disfrutado en sus años mozos, pensando en cómo los insulsos alumnos del castillo podían atesorar tanta basura junta. Al azar, y como convenciéndose de que su teoría estaba en lo correcto, alcanzó con la mano una pila de cartas atadas con un listón de satín rosa: _Querido __Lucien_-y al leer esto para sí, jugó a poner voz y mueca de burla- _no existe minuto en el que no odie que agosto sea un mes tan largo. Cada año se me hace más difícil permanecer separada de ti durante los meses de vacaciones_… A medida que avanzaba en el relato, su cara cambiaba de la diversión a una honesta molestia: nunca había escrito para nadie más que sí mismo, e incluso esta costumbre siempre le había parecido una debilidad innecesaria. Para qué gastar el tiempo en escribir una carta como esa a alguien que, si esperas un par de días, podrás volver a ver para hablar en persona. Por lo demás, tantas palabras eran gastadas inútilmente puesto que lo relevante podía ser dicho apenas en una oración: "te quiero y te extraño mucho." El articular un pensamiento empático como ese lo irritó sobremanera.

Él escribía, claro. Llevaba ese diario en secreto, como tantas otras cosas que traía a cuestas. De más estaba decir que aún no había recibido ninguna misiva firmada _Con afecto_-y al leer la última línea ejecutó la mueca más extraña e incomoda de toda la burla- _Elise__Wayne_. Ni Elise, ni Juliet, ni Berenice, ni nada; Tom era atractivo, pero también de apariencia altanera e inflexible. Guardó con cuidado la carta entre las demás que estaban ya en su bolsillo: podrían tener alguna información relevante, se convenció, pero la verdad era que el presenciar afectos ajenos siempre le había provocado una nostalgia deliciosa. Aunque no lo aceptaba, los años lo habían vuelto un asiduo practicante del voyeurismo: para quien no se permitía sentir nada por nadie, era muy gratificante observar la torpeza de los demás al producir y ser objeto de gestos de cariño. La última lectura había terminado por desanimarlo. Se sentía ridículo y cansado en medio de un basural, a ciegas. No era que esa terminología amorosa le fuera desconocida: él, Tom Marvolo Riddle, era asediado por grupos de adolescentes de ambos sexos y todas las edades. Si había algo más atractivo que el dinero, pensaba para sí, era el talento, y eso él lo tenía a raudales.

Lo que no entendía era por qué, a pesar de que incineraba al contacto con su piel todas las cartas que le eran enviadas en San Valentín, se esmeraba tanto en guardar esas de extraños, encontradas entre las ruinosas columnas de objetos de aquella sala. Quizás era la soledad del cuarto la que lo afectaba, la carencia de un público para su crueldad. Esas incluso las había guardado entre las hojas de su diario, ¡qué locura! Definitivamente la adolescencia algo estaba afectándolo. Había decidido dar una última vuelta antes de retirarse a las mazmorras: si era sorprendido una vez más deambulando por los pasillos a tan altas horas perdería toda oportunidad de convertirse en prefecto durante el siguiente año. Debía, además, terminar una pila de pergaminos de Transformaciones: sonreía al pensar que el insoportable de Dumbledore creía mantenerlo fuera de sus investigaciones en el castillo con tan sólo llenarlo de deberes.

Una vuelta más por el lugar no estaría mal, faltaban un par de minutos para la media noche. Iría esta vez, eso sí, a una diminuta sección donde se apilaban libros. No era que no la conociera: había revisado cada título ahí con la esperanza de adquirir algún conocimiento extraordinario, decepcionándose luego al encontrar sólo textos de estudio extraviados, diversas ediciones _Los cuentos de __Beedle__ el Bardo_ y novelas rosa. Lo que valiera la pena de esa penosa biblioteca él ya lo había sustraído, pero cada cierto tiempo aparecía uno que otro volumen olvidado por alguno de sus compañeros en cualquier lugar del castillo. Giró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, siguió arriba por un estrecho pasillo entre cientos de abrigos y túnicas abandonadas. Recortó el paso a través de un pequeño cementerio de calderos destruidos y luego por un armario de viejas escobas: ya casi estaba en el lugar.

Desde lejos, la visión de los libros le habría parecido la habitual de no ser por una extraña mancha negra sobre la montaña más alta de ellos. Desde cerca, la mancha se había convertido demasiado claramente en un viejo sombrero de bruja a mal traer, en una de cuyas alas tenía adherido un velo bordado con flores y gatos. Gatos de mala suerte, pensó Tom, pues estaban dibujados con los pelos erizados de miedo. Qué se suponía hacía ese sombrero ahí. Parecía muy viejo para ser algo que hubiera sido perdido recientemente. Lo lógico es creer, pensó también, que alguien vino a esta sala, lo tomó de otro sitio y lo puso aquí por descuido. Pero eso no es posible, se corrigió a sí mismo, nadie más que yo conoce esta sala. Nadie más tiene la capacidad ni la astucia de encontrarla, ni mucho menos las intenciones para hacer uso inteligente de ella. Enredó sus dedos en el velo, y el solo contacto de su piel con la suave tela lo hizo erizarse por completo. Tenía que ponerse ese sombrero, aunque fuera una ridiculez hacerlo. ¿Acaso no era también ridículo guardar esas cartas ajenas, estar perdiendo tiempo de estudio y sueño deambulando por esa sala llena de basura, como un fantasma? Lo puso sobre su cabeza igual, y entonces ya no le pareció tan buena idea. Sentía en ese objeto una fuerza extraña que de seguro era magia tenebrosa: no había otra razón para sentirse así de irracionalmente atraído por una tontería como esa. Los objetos siniestros siempre le habían gustado, aunque los pocos que había podido manipular habrían resultado mortales para magos corrientes de su edad. No para él, cuyo talento era extraordinario, claro. Se preguntó entonces qué haría ese sombrero con tanta magia oscura dentro. Una pantalla de humo se extendió por toda la sala, sin embargo Tom no pudo verla debido a que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por el oscuro velo bordado que caía sobre sus ojos. Estaba completamente ciego, pero oyó y sintió un torbellino dentro de su estómago, a la altura del ombligo. Con desesperación intentó arrancarse el armatoste de la cabeza, había sido muy descuidado en dejarse atrapar así. A pesar de sus esfuerzos ya era muy tarde para desistir, el objeto se había adherido con fuerza a su cabeza. Escuchó un ligero _¡__Pop__!_ antes de que todo se volviera aún más oscuro que bajo el sombrero. El último pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza fue una súplica de temor infantil, no deseaba morir ahí y así, siendo un huérfano insignificante. Luego de eso sus ojos se cerraron y perdió el conocimiento.


End file.
